


Taking Care

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [26]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hopes he hasn't screwed things up too badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on directly from [Kiss It Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5189462)

Adam had barely opened his eyes before the pain hit him. His entire body felt as though it were one giant bruise. That was hardly surprising however, given that less than twenty-four hours previously, he had managed to escape from a car just before it exploded. He'd been cleared by medical once they'd been satisfied that he hadn't done any major damage but, then again, they wouldn't do anything about bruises regardless of how many of them there were. Not quite feeling up to movement just yet, he lay in bed trying to recall all of the events of the previous day.

He remembered trying to convince everyone that he was fine but nobody had believed him and Harry had dismissed him, telling him to go straight home as soon as he had seen medical. Lucas had driven him home, by which point exhaustion had set in and he had been flagging to the extent that Lucas had had to help him inside and up the stairs. Lucas had had to help Adam into the bed but when he'd turned to leave, Adam hadn't let him.

Adam sat straight up, several expletives leaving his mouth as his body protested at the movement as memories of the previous evening came flooding back. He had refused to let Lucas leave and the other man hadn't protested at that, simply shucking his clothes and wrapping himself around Adam in the bed. Adam even remembered Lucas kissing each and every bruise that had started to bloom, each kiss accompanied by a litany of Russian words that Adam hadn't understood but the meaning had been clear nonetheless. That didn't explain where Lucas was right now though.

Curious as to where Lucas might be as he clearly wasn't here and Adam couldn't hear any noises, Adam gingerly levered himself out of the bed, wincing and hissing in pain as he did so. He started to reach for a t-shirt only to give up when pain lanced through him. Adam couldn't help but be a bit worried that, in getting Lucas to stay the previous evening, he had pushed Lucas a little too much. They had been so careful about taking things slowly, not wanting to rush rebuilding their relationship and Adam couldn't help but hope that he hadn't ruined things by needing Lucas' presence when he felt vulnerable.

It seemed to take forever before Adam managed to reach the door, his body aching with every step. When he finally reached it, the door swung open before he could reach for the door handle revealing the very man that he'd been looking for.

“Lucas! I thought you'd gone.” Adam deliberately didn't say why he thought that Lucas had gone.

“Why would I do that? I wouldn't imagine you're going to be up to doing much yourself today. I was just running you a hot bath – it should help with the bruises.”

“And are you going to be joining me?”

Adam could have kicked himself the instant that the words left his mouth only he hurt enough already. He had been trying to not be overly flirtatious, not wanting to push too hard but, well, he supposed that he could always blame his actions on the amount of pain that he was in. To his relief, he saw a slow smile spread across Lucas' face along with something else – a flash of arousal, maybe? - before Lucas responded.

“Maybe not this time. But if you're really good, I might rub some arnica cream into your bruises after your bath."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/230740.html)


End file.
